Being Seen, Being Heard
by catchastar
Summary: ”I think I love the stars even more so now” She turned to face him, all serious. “Troy?” “Yes” “Shut me up again”. Two new fics up. A series of Trelsi oneshots
1. Hear me

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the characters; the song isn't mining either, its Kelly Clarkson's. I don't seem to be having much luck do I :P

A/n : this is my first Hsm Fic :), Hope it's ok. I plan to make this a little series of Trelsi one-shots.

**_Hear me_**

I'd knock on his door and his Mum would answer, he was either sleeping completely wiped out from Basketball practice, or he wasn't home. He was out. Out with her.

I never could stop that lump forming in my throat.

When we'd see each other at school, he would send a smile my way, sometimes give me an encouraging pat on the back and on the rare occasion he would sit at my table at lunchtime.

When I didn't see him, my life was empty. And his life, his life was full, full of her.

I tried to hate her, I really did. But hate wasn't in me, it couldn't be. She was so kind and sweet towards me, and when she had time, she was a friend.

The day, my boyfriend of 3 months broke my heart, she was there, he was there and they comforted me.

And when she had to rush home he sat with me until I was ready to go home, and then he walked with me.

When we got to my front door, he hugged me and whispered "his not worth those tears, he seriously doesn't know what's his missing". I relished in that short moment.

And every night in my dreams those words would repeat themselves followed by his lips latching onto mine.

It was that way for weeks, and then one Thursday when I walked into school, everyone was standing with their group of friends whispering.

Amanda Laurence, the gossip of east high was rushing around to new arrivers " Did you hear, Troy and Gabriella broke up". Apparently she broke it off with him cause she was moving again.

My heart started to beat hard against my chest. I searched for Troy, but couldn't find him.

For three weeks he was scarce, I only ever saw him in class and rushing back and forth to basketball practice, but on the social circle he was missing in action.

Then suddenly one day he was everywhere, and he was smiling and laughing, he was back to his normal self.

I wanted to go up to him, but every time I tried to Sharpay was all over him like a leech.

He always waved to me, but I felt like it was more waving me off. I mean he certainly wasn't complaining about the proximity between his and Sharpay's body's

I found myself crying to sleep at night and I hated myself for it. He was just a boy. I promised myself I would never cry over a boy again.

And then after the tears came anger, how dare he just ignore me, gone were his smiles and friendly hello's he was to occupied with his life and himself.

How stupid was I to even consider he may have even cared for me just a tiny bit.

And like I always do when I'm upset or angry, I write. Write a song.

On the following Friday when I was sure all the students had left I rushed into the music room and to the piano.

What people didn't know about me was I like to sing my songs, I don't have a voice like Gabriella's or Sharpay's. But it's an indescribable feeling to sing one of your own songs.

I started to play and my quiet voice accompanied the music.

_"you gotta be out there  
you gotta be somewhere  
wherever you are  
i'm waiting_

_cause there are these nights when  
i sing myself to sleep  
and hopin my dreams bring you close to me  
are you listening?_

Confident that no one was around, her voice became louder and bold, full of the emotion she was feeling from the song

_hear me i'm crying out, I'm ready now  
turn my world upside down, fly me  
I'm lost inside a crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
hear me _

can you hear me?"

I used to be scared of  
letting someone in  
but it gets so lonely  
being on my own  
no one to talk to  
no one to hold me  
i'm not always strong  
oh I need you here  
are you listening?

She was completely unaware when the doors of the music room creaked open. Troy stood in stunned silence at what was before him. Kelsi was singing, and singing very well in his opinion.

_Hear me i'm crying out, I'm ready now  
turn my world upside down, fly me  
I'm lost inside a crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

_i'm restless and wild  
I fall but I try  
I need someone to understand  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
and baby i'm far for all that I got_

_hear me i'm crying out, I'm ready now  
turn my world upside down, fly me  
I'm lost inside a crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
hear me_

_hear me  
hear me  
hear me_

_can you hear me?_

_hear me  
hear me  
hear me_

_can you hear me?_

_ooo o ooo oooo oo o ooo_

_hear me  
hear me  
hear me"_

"Wow"

Kelsi's head shot up and her eyes widened in shock

"Troy"?

"Kelsi that was amazing, why didn't you tell me you could sing"

Kelsi slammed the lid of the piano shut; Troy flinched at the sudden sound.

"Would you have listened? would you have cared"?

"Kelsi what kind of questions it that"?

"You only speak to me when it's at your convenience, well right now it's not at my convenience Troy, so if you'll excuse me I have to go"

She picked up her bag and walked towards the door, but was stopped when Troy tugged at her arm.

"Don't leave angry Kelsi, talk to me"

Kelsi sighed in frustration, why couldn't he just leave her alone.

"I wasn't snooping I came back cause I forgot my chemistry homework and on my way out I heard the music"

"Ok Troy, look I really have to go"

Still having not let go of her arm he pulled her closer to him.

"Do you wanna talk about it"? He asked in a whisper.

Kelsi gulped, his hand was on her arm and even though she desperately wanted to leave, she didn't want him to let go.

She averted her gaze, figuring that he wasn't going to drop this she decided she may as well spill her guts then she could run, run fast for home. Besides she couldn't see herself feeling any worse than what she already did.

"I just feel…."

"Feel what"? He urged

"Feel so alone, I mean there is no consistency, I just feel used, I'm like the go to girl then once everything's ok I'm left alone, I mean what about me Troy? All I have is my music to soothe me, but who can I go to"?

Troy suddenly felt guilty, he should have realized.

"I'm sorry Kelsi, you deserve better than that"

He turned her to face him "If you willing to give me a chance, I promise to be there for you whenever you need to talk"

Kelsi tried hard to hold back the tears, Troy did care after all, and he wanted to be there for her." I'm willing"

Troy smiled "Good"

He looked at his watch "I better head home"

Kelsi nodded " Me too"

"Want to meet for lunch tomorrow"?

"It's Saturday "

Troy chuckled "I know that"

"Well don't you practice and other things planned"

"Well practice yeah, but that's in the morning"

Kelsi smiled "Well then sure"

Troy nodded " Ok I'll call you tonight to set a place and time"

He leant over and kissed her cheek, and was all she could to do keep herself from swooning right then and there.

"See ya tomorrow"

"Ok"

Kelsi picked up her bag and couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

Things were looking up, and best of all

She had finally been heard.


	2. Secrets

**_A/n: Thanks for the review Loz :)_**

****

**_Secrets _**

_12-year-old Kelsi Neilson was standing in her front driveway, a basketball held between her two small hands. She bounced it a couple of times then looked up at the big hoop above the garage. Her dad had just put it up the day before. And Kelsi couldn't help but think it was about time, she had been asking her parents for one for over a year._

_"Kelsi Neilson's got the ball, the crowd is silence as she lifts the ball into the air, she shoots and she scores"_

_The ball however hit the garage flew back and rolled down the driveway._

_Kelsi Sighed " well I guess I didn't quite score"._

_She rushed for the ball just as it was rolling across the road._

_Picking it up the determined young girl walked a little closer the hoop and threw it up above her head. Her technique didn't seem to work as it came crashing down hitting her forehead the force making her fall flat on her behind._

_Not having made his presence known till now, Her onlooker burst into loud laughter._

_She sighed in frustration, she knew that laugh, standing up she shook her head and with her most menacing stare turned around, with her hands on her hips._

_The older boy grinned "What on earth do you think your doing Mozart"? He asked teasingly, using his nickname for her._

_It was all she could do to keep from rolling her eyes. Troy Bolton was standing in her driveway, a boyish grin plastered on his face. He walked closer. And Kelsi couldn't help but think he was the most annoying creature she had ever met._

_" You've practically killed that poor basketball. If that's the way you treat it, I can only imagine what you do to those piano keys" he gave a fake shudder._

_Kelsi finally let a small smile creep on her face, annoying or not, he was her best friend._

_"So are you going to continue to tease me or help me"?_

_"Um" he answered in deep thought._

_"Troy"! She admonished._

_"I'll help you," he conceded as he took the ball from her hands._

_"Firstly you're holding the ball wrong" he stood behind her and placed her two hands in the right position._

_Kelsi's breath caught in her throat, she had never been this close to Troy before._

_"Now move back a few steps"_

_"Ok so now you hold your arms up just about here" he directed as he moved her arms slightly "And now we shoot, " he said as they together threw the ball, it made a perfect goal._

_"Wow" Kelsi whispered._

_Troy laughed; "Now you try, " he said catching the ball and handing it to her._

_Kelsi positioned herself and threw the ball; it hit the rim of the hoop and moved around once before going through._

_"Not bad" said Troy_

_"Thanks"_

_"So Kels what's with the sudden interest in sport" he asked his musical friend as they sat down together on the front lawn._

_"I mean it's not really your thing"_

_Kelsi sighed, " I just wanted to try something new, I mean how do we know if it's my thing or not till I try"_

_"Ok" Troy nodded "So what do you think, going to give up Mozart for basketball?" he asked slightly amused._

_"Why Can't I do both? " she asked slightly offended, is it cause I'm a girl"?_

_"Kelsi what's up? you're never usually this sensitive when I pick on you"_

_Kelsi rolled her eyes "I know, it's just…"_

_"Just what?" he prompted_

_Kelsi shook her head "forget it"_

_Troy took a hold of her arm as she went to stand up_

_"Come on Kels, you can tell me "._

_She sighed sitting back down "Fine, it's just since you left school and started at East High your on the team and you have the guys to hang with, and I feel kinda alone so I thought if I tried it we'd be able to talk more and hang out more and we'd be together, I miss spending time with you Troy"_

_She looked down feeling embarrassed_

_"I miss hanging with you too"_

_"Really" she asked looking up_

_Troy Nodded, "Your still me best friend Kelsi" he said reassuringly._

_"Tell ya what, meet me out side of East High everyday after school, you can come to practice then afterwards, we can play some one on one"_

_"Really"?_

_"Sure" he answered, "I'll give ya some lessons"_

_She smiled "ok I'd like that"_

_He nodded and put his arm around her "Mozart I think you show a lot of potential_"

**_Fin_**


	3. Crying In June

A/n : Hope you like this one :) Rating K+ just to be safe.

_** Crying in June**_

_Troy Bolten was at basketball practice when his phone went off. His dad shot him a somewhat annoyed looked but nodded it was ok; Troy gave a smile of thanks and picked up his phone. The date was flashing up at him with a big exclamation mark._

_He hit his palm against his forehead. How could I forget?_

_Sensing something was wrong his dad looked up "Troy"?_

_Troy walked over " Dad I'm really sorry but I have to go"_

_His Dad sighed, " Alright, can you tell me why"?_

_"It's the sixteenth dad, Kelsi needs me"_

_His dad gave him a hug, even though it was in front of the whole team, this was the only time Troy wouldn't feel embarrassed._

_"Go" his Dad instructed._

_In his car Troy made his way towards Kelsi's house. When he knocked on the door Kelsi's younger brother Sean answered._

_"Hi Troy" smiled the 8 year old_

_"Hey Bud, is your sister here?"_

_He nodded " she's up in her room"._

_Troy walked upstairs, down the hall, to the very last room on the right. The door was slightly ajar and Troy entered silently, making his way toward the bed where the small figure of his friend was laying, tightly curled up._

_"Kelsi"_

_The younger girl sat up, not bothering to wipe her face_

_"Hey" she croaked._

_He sat down next to her; placing his arms around her he drew her into a hug._

_For a while they just sat there quietly, his arms wrapped around her small frame, with her head resting on his chest as she silently cried._

_After awhile Kelsi pulled away and wiped her face._

_"Thanks" she whispered._

_"Anytime"_

_She fiddled with her shoe lace " I hate June" she muttered_

_Troy nodded_

_"I hate how it takes me back, how it makes me feel and how it makes me miss her so much more"_

_She looked into Troy's eyes " I just wish I could move on from this"_

_Troy placed his hands on top of hers " Kelsi this isn't something you get over, this was your mum, it's a massive loss"_

_"But If only I was stronger I could.."_

_"But Kelsi you are strong" Troy interrupted his friend " Your stronger than you realize. Your there for your dad, your with Sean when he wakes up from a nightmare, you offer a smile and a hug of comfort when it's needed. You handle everything that's thrown at you with such a maturity and your there for everyone who needs you, your actions are so selfless"_

_He placed his hands on her shoulders "Your awesome Kels, and I love you, but seriously you carry such a weight on your shoulders and you hardly let anybody be there for you"_

_She looked up at him "I let you"_

_He cocked his head and cracked a small smile "Only in June"_

_"If I'm going to take time to cry then it has to be in June otherwise I won't be able to manage all the other days, sometimes it's so hard just to get out of bed in the morning, but if I just have one day of one month where I know I can let it all out, I can keep going"_

_"One day, once a year isn't enough," he reasoned gently. "Your dad is worried, all of us are"_

_Kelsi looked down at her hands._

_"It was 4 years ago Kelsi, and for only four days you've let yourself grieve" He lifted her chin up "That's not fair to you"_

_Tears started to trail down her cheeks "I'm just scared Troy, so scared that everything will come crashing down and I'll be trapped"_

_He hugged her "Even if it does we'll all be there for you"_

_He kissed her temple " and if your ever trapped I'll always be there to pull you out"_

**_Fin_**


	4. Inspiration

**_A/n: I just have to say I know nothing about basketball so I just sort of made it up :P lol. Please review :)_**

****

**_Inspiration_**

Kelsi scribbled three sentences on her notepad; She eyed them critically and then erased them.

With a frustrated sigh she got up and threw her full notepad into the trashcan under her desk.

Who was she kidding, it was no use, you couldn't just sit down and force yourself to write, you needed inspiration, and well right at this moment, Kelsi had none.

A knock on her door interrupted her from her thoughts.

"Come in"

"Hey Kelsi" Gabriella Montez greeted as she walked into the room.

"Hey Gabby"

"What's up?" asked her best friend sensing something was wrong.

"Nothing will come to me Gab's," replied Kelsi referring to the play

" My mind is like a complete blank, the play is two and half weeks away and I haven't got one song"

Gabriella sat down on the bed and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Could you imagine Darbus reaction if she found out"?

Gabriella let out a small giggle at the thought.

"This isn't funny Gabriella"

"I'm sorry" she paused "Lets see" Gabriella cupped her chin in her hand " could your lack of inspiration have anything to do with the fact that a certain boy hasn't been around in awhile"

"Huh?" responded a clueless Kelsi.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I came round to tell you Troy's coming home tomorrow"

Kelsi couldn't hide her delight. Troy had been gone seven days, the wildcats had won the championships and had gone on to play the state tournament, and though she wouldn't admit it out loud, the time apart had seemed more like 7 weeks.

"Just look at that expression" Gabriella grinned knowingly.

"What"?

Gabriella laughed, "It's so obvious you have a thing for him"

"I don not have a thing for him" Stuttered a shocked Kelsi "Troy and I are just friends"

"Uh huh"

"Well we are" added Kelsi stubbornly, trying to convince herself more than her friend.

"Sure"

Kelsi sighed, letting the thought sink in, He was the main inspiration for most of her songs, a popular basketball player in love with the shy sensitive girl always got her pen going, and then there was the fact that his name did always bring a smile to her face, and when they talked her stomach did do summersaults. Kelsi placed her face in her hands in shock revelation.

The girl in her songs wasn't Gabriella, as she had once visualized. It was her.

"I like Troy!"

Gabriella laughed, "She finally admits it"

"Oh boy"

Gabriella patted her shoulder encouragingly "You've seen the light, one down one to go"

Kelsi looked up "Gabby your making no sense"

"Haven't you noticed that Troy always opens the door for you"?

"Yeah so"?

"And he always saves you a seat at lunch"

"His a friend that's what friends do"

"He carries your books, he walks home with you every day, including the days he has practice, he listens to you play the piano, and when you get up after you finish and drop your music sheets like you always do he rushes over to help you pick them up"

"I know all that, what does it prove"?

Gabriella let out a screech of frustration "I give up" she said throwing up he hands "I'm going home, maybe if I leave you alone you'll be able to figure it out"

Kelsi watched in stunned silence as her friend left.

She lay back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling

Well she had one thing figured out, she liked Troy

"Now what?"

**_Next day_**

Kelsi placed her science and history books in her locker, and took out her math and English books.

She shut her locker. She had been dreading and looking forward to both classes all day, they were the only classes beside drama that her and Troy shared.

In math she barely got the chance to see Troy, their teacher had decided to surprise them with an unexpected quiz and that had taken up the whole period.

When she arrived to English she had discovered that their teacher Miss Hunter was away, Hence the reason why boys were throwing paper planes around and drawing obscene pictures on the chalk board, while the girls were either talking on their cells, or painting there nails.

Kelsi made her way to the last spare desk, which just happened to be next to Troy's.

He looked up from his book.

"Hey Kelsi" he grinned, "Long time no see"

"Hey Troy" she looked down to see what he was writing.

She quirked a brow "Homework already"?

He shrugged, "I have quite a bit to catch up on, I don't suppose you could do it for me " He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout "Pretty please"

Kelsi laughed "Not a chance, I have enough with the play on my hands"

This time it was Troy to quirk a brow " Your not done, home many songs have you written, 1,2,3"?

Kelsi sighed, "Try none"

"Seriously"?

Kelsi nodded her head

He cocked his head and gave a smile "you must have missed me like crazy" he teased

Kelsi could feel her cheeks heating up, _if only he knew_

"Something wrong" he asked seeing Kelsi's expression.

"Nah I'm fine"

"Don't worry to much about the play, that inspiration is sure to kick in any minute".

"I hope so"

Troy grinned "Sure it will, tell you what why don't you come over to my place after school"

"Ok"

"I mean I'm no whiz with writing songs, but I might be able to give you some ideas"

"ok great"

"Then maybe afterwards you can stay for a movie"

Kelsi eyes widened in surprise. Sure he had asked her to do before when they were hanging with the group, but never just the two of them.

"I mean if you want to that is, " he quickly added.

"Sure" she replied in a squeak.

Maybe it's possible Troy likes me too 

Troy turned back to his books, and Kelsi reached down for her book, opening up to a blank page, she picked up her pen and started to write.

Something unfamiliar yet exciting was starting to happen between herself and Troy, and even though Kelsi wasn't quite sure what the outcome would be.

She looked at the two paragraphs in front of her. She definitely had her inspiration back.

_**FIN**_


	5. Tell her, Kiss her

_A/n Thought it was about time I tried one mainly in Troy's pov. Bold italics are lyrics and the italics are thoughts. Not sure if I'm happy with how it turned out, let me know what ya think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hsm and I don't own Jesse McCartney's song either :P._

**Tell her, kiss her**

Kelsi turned to her best friend; she smiled as she saw him deep in thought.

"Troy"?

_Her voice is so soft and beautiful_

"Earth to Troy"

Troy was shaken out of his thoughts and jumped as his science book hit the floor.

Kelsi giggled, cocking her head to the side.

"Are you ok"?

Troy nodded and turned to face his now scowling teacher.

"Sorry"

His teacher turned back to the board and Troy leant down to pick up his book.

_**We're the best of friends  
and we share our secrets oh oh  
She knows everything  
that is on my mind**_

The clock seemed to be ticking by even slower than what it had been 5 minutes ago.

Troy groaned as he wrote down the assignment written on the board.

He paused when a note was pushed onto his desk.

Are you sure your ok? you seem distracted.

I sure wish this class would finish, I've felt like I've been here all day, why is it the classes you hate always have to seem ten times longer.

Oh well at least you have something to look forward to afterwards, how is practice anyway?.

Ooh this is getting long, Mr. I can't tie a tie just looked my way

Cya

Xx Kels

Troy smiled as he read the note that was until he reached the end and the two kisses stared up at him.

Troy furrowed his brow in confusion.

_Since when has Kelsi signed off with kisses, she sure hasn't done that before._

Troy started tapping his foot, or had she?

_What's up with you Bolten? Kelsi's your friend, your best friend at that, since when are you the nervous type?_

_But that dream?_

_Dreams are just dreams they mean nothing_

**_Lately something's changed  
as I lie awake in my bed  
a voice here inside my head  
softly says_**

Troy rubbed his forehead willing the inner argument going on inside his head to stop.

The class bell rang and the students immediately stood up gathering their things, walking out the classroom, failing to notice their teacher who was still talking.

Troy made his way to his locker, Kelsi ran to catch up with him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Troy, have fun at practice, I however have to baby-sit the evil twins down the road"

Troy turned around to face his friend. His eyes immediately locked on her lips.

**_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show the way you feel inside_**

"What is it? Have I got something in my teeth"

Kelsi rubbed at her mouth, smearing her lipstick slightly.

Troy shook his head "Nah your good"

Kelsi rolled her eyes " You sure are acting strange, make sure the real Troy comes to school tomorrow"

**_Oh, I'm so afraid  
To make that first move  
Just a touch and we could cross the line  
And every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_**

She gave him a quick hug, which Troy didn't want to end.

"Bye" she called out cheerfully

Troy found himself staring after his friend till she was out of sight.

"You sure have it bad"

Troy sighed recognizing the voice; he plastered a fake smile on his face as he turned around.

"Excuse me Sharpay I have basketball practice".

Sharpay tusked and much to Troy's surprise walked along beside him, making all the students turn to look twice, what was Sharpay up to now?

"Why don't you just tell her Bolton, Better yet why don't you show her"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "please it's so obvious that you both like one another"

"Of course we like each other Sharpay " Responded Troy in a tone he would use as if he were speaking to a little child "We are best friends after all"

"Don't play dumb Bolton, you know what I mean"

She flicked her hair, "And for the record I think she feels exactly the same way"

Troy stood frozen at the very idea.

**_What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me that she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_**

_Was that even possible?_

Then he was flooded with memories, Last week when he caught her scribbling something in her book, he had been sure he'd seen his name, but had shook it off and then the next day without her realizing he had caught her staring out the window, but maybe she had been staring at him then on Thursday after practice there had been 4 missed calls from her on his phone, usually she would just message him or wait the next day if she had something to tell him.

Sharpay clicked her fingers in front of Troy's face to get his attention.

"Don't just stand their Bolton, go after her"

Now filled with a little hope he grabbed his things and rushed for the exit.

Kelsi was standing line getting her change out ready for the bus.

"Kelsi"!

She turned around in surprise as she saw Troy running towards her. She stepped out of the line and made her way to him.

He now stood in front of her, huffing.

She cocked her head to the side, not even realizing when the bus drove away.

"What is it Troy"?

Troy scratched his head, trying to figure how to say what he wanted to say without seeming completely insane.

He gulped

**_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_ **

_why don't you kiss her_

_Come on troy you can do this, say something, do something_.

"Did you forget to tell me something"?

"Yes" with a new confidence he pulled his friend close and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Kelsi stood back slightly and stared up at him, her fingers lightly brushing her lips.

"What was that for"?

"I uh"

"You what?" she asked, somewhat hopefully.

Troy sighed in defeat;_ it can't get any more embarrassing I may as well just tell her_.

" I'm in love with you ok, if you don't feel the same way.."

Kelsi stepped forward and this time kissed him.

This time the kiss was soft and sweet, Troy, unwilling stopped the kiss having to know for sure.

"So you"? Asked Troy unable to say anything else.

Kelsi smiled and nodded.

" But who told you you could pull away"?

FIN


	6. Take a chance

Take a chance

Kelsi furiously tore the last three photos apart. She caught a quick glance of his smiling face staring up at her before she threw the pieces into the trashcan. She gulped back a sob as she now stared at the empty photo album. The Album which had just hours before held precious photos of her and her now ex boyfriend. Kelsi sighed as she placed the photo album beside the trashcan. " No more" she muttered, "I'm finished, finished with boys and all the crap they bring".

"I hope I'm not included in that" Troy answered as he unexpectedly entered her room.

"Troy" she moaned " Can't you just leave me alone to mope"

Troy grinned, "No can do Kels, that's not in the best friends manual"

"Screw the best friends manual"

Troy raised a brow.

"Kelsi really" he fake admonished but immediately frowned at the sight of a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Kelsi"? He asked hesitantly." Realizing how insensitive he must of sounded.

Kelsi only responded in the way of putting her face into her hands and letting out an anguished cry.

"Its ok Troy " she managed to mumble a few moments later.

Troy shook his head "No it's not Kels, I'm sorry" he said sincerely as he sat down beside her on the bed.

Kelsi gave him a small smile "I know, thanks"

"So want to tell me why your skipping classes, did you and Jason have a fight"?

Kelsi shook her head "Well I guess you could say that, I did yell"

Troy raised a brow and before he could respond she added, "It's over between Jason and I, we broke up"

Troy ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Sure he had seen his friends through break ups before, It's just it had only been his guy friends and all they had needed was an intense game of basketball and drink of coke afterwards to feel better and be on the mend. He doubted that Kelsi would find that helpful.

And then he considered what Gabriella or Taylor might do in this situation and he knew what he had to do.

"Do you want to talk about it Kelsi, I'm here to listen if you want"

Kelsi wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"I thought it'd be all over the school by now"

Troy shrugged " Well if it was I wouldn't know"

Kelsi nodded, "Well I'd rather tell you in person than for you to hear it from one of the gossip queens at school.

She fiddled with her fingers "I caught Jason cheating Troy, he was kissing another girl"

Troy could feel himself tense up

Kelsi noticed this and placed her hand on his shoulder "Relax Troy, the last thing I need is for you to go off fighting my battles for me"

"But Kelsi he deserves it"!

Kelsi nodded "I know, but I don't want you getting a black eye"

Troy huffed "He'd be the only one with a black eye"

Kelsi let a little giggle escape through her sniffle, "trust me, what he got is much worse then a black eye"

"Did the other girl beat up on him"? Asked Troy dumbly

This time Kelsi laughed "well if you consider getting hit by a pompom then yes he was severely injured".

Troy raised a brow " Well what on earth are you going on about then"?

"I kind of kneed him" Troy not doubting Kelsi's ability in the slightest raised a brow. She was a very smart and independent girl, but she was small.

"I kneed him where it hurts" emphasized Kelsi

"You what"? Asked Troy incredulously.

"I kneed him where it hurts" she repeated

This was too much for Troy and he burst into laughter.

Kelsi folded her arms and tapped her foot "Well he didn't find it funny, the last I saw of him he was lying on the ground gasping in pain.

Troy stopped his laughter and waited till he got his breath back before putting his arm around his friend and responding "I never imagined you doing something like that before"

Kelsi stood up exasperated.

"Well Incase you didn't notice Troy I can look after myself"

Troy turned serious realizing he had offended her.

"Kelsi I'm sorry, It's just I was shocked"

"I know and so will everyone else once they find out, I'm sick of everybody picturing me as the small quiet piano player, including you"

"Kelsi I don't see you that way at all" reassured Troy standing up as walked over and stood in front of her.

"I see you as much more than that"

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Kelsi Arms stayed at their sides.

"Kelsi" whined Troy "Forgive me"?

Kelsi sighed and wrapped her arms around him "Fine " she mumbled.

Her head was now resting against his chest and for a moment she couldn't help but think how good he smelled.

"I know us guys can be jerks, but don't give up on us"

He pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"Your wonderful Kelsi, and there's a guy out there for you" he stared at the ground for a moment before meeting her gaze again. "And he may be closer than you think, but you won't know unless you take a chance"

Kelsi cocked her head to the side as she tried to read his expression.

"Troy"?

"You're my best friend Kelsi"

"Your mine too" she answered in a confused tone.

"And you know I care for you"

Kelsi nodded "I care for you too"

"Well" he took her hand nervously and suddenly she caught on to what he was saying.

" I know it's to soon but when you're ready, promise me something"

Kelsi stared at his hand in hers

"What's that"?

"That you'll take a chance on me"

She could feel the warmth from his hand and could see the sincerity in his eyes. And suddenly everything felt alright.

She looked up into his hopeful eyes and whispered.

"Promise"


	7. The Spark

A/n: Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm so glad people are reading my Troy/Kelsi fics. I hope you like this one. It's nice and fluffy.

I own the lyrics that Kelsi wrote in the fic. Enjoy and please review.

_** The Spark**_

Gabriella Montez had just said the few words that she never thought she would say. And now Troy Bolton stood before her, staring dumbfoundly off into space.

"Troy are you ok"? She asked gently bringing him out of his thoughts.

Troy shook himself out of his thoughts to face his girlfriend, his now ex girlfriend, Gabriella had just broken off their relationship of two years, claiming that the spark in their relationship was just no longer there. Of course Troy knew she was right, she always was, but still to go from seeing a person and being with a person every day and every waking minute of free time. The thought of no longer doing that just seemed so weird and out of place and Troy was left thinking now what?

Gabriella gave a small smile "I've been feeling like this for a while" she admitted shyly

Troy nodded, he may as well be honest "Me too"

Gabriella nodded "I thought so, I was just to scared to say anything sooner cause I didn't want to lose you as a friend Troy"

Troy cocked his head, She really was a sweet girl "Never Gabby, I'd like to remain friends " he reassured.

Gabriella's small smile turned into a grin "Great"

She clutched her books to her chest "So I'll see you around"

Troy smiled "Definitely"

A commotion from behind broke their moment and both of them turned to see one Kelsi Nielson sprawled on the floor, her papers everywhere.

She pushed her askew glasses back up and smiled when she saw her two friends in front of her.

Gabriella giggled and walked over to help her friend up

Kelsi gave a sheepish grin as Troy and Gabby bent down to help pick up her papers.

"Thanks guys"

One paper in particular caught his eye it was tilted the spark and below the title were lyrics

When you walk into the room

All the girls' eyes are on you

But what you don't know is that the girl in the back

Secretly wishes you were hers.

Cause when they're together

She feels a part

And when she's alone

It breaks her heart

But when they talk

It all makes sense

And she can see the spark

Whenever their eyes meet

If only he could see

He looked back up at his friend, so Kelsi liked a guy.

He gave a cheeky grin "So Kelsi" he said teasingly "who's the lucky guy"?

Realizing that not all her papers were safely back in her folder she turned to Troy in a panic

"Give that back to me" she said slowly, her face slightly turning red.

He held his arms up, making it impossible for the shorter girl to even reach if she were to jump.

"Do you really want it"? He grinned

"Yes" she cried desperately. "It's private"

Gabriella thinking of the only thing that Kelsi failed to think wriggled her fingers threateningly

"Troy" she called sweetly.

"Oh no"! He yelled "Not that!

Gabriella giggled

"Only if you don't give that back to Kelsi"

He pouted, "You took the fun out of it" he handed Kelsi the paper and randomly slung one arm around each of the girls.

"So, Kelsi"?

"What is it Troy?" she asked quietly.

Gabriella gave a knowing smile and lifted Troy's arm off of her "I'll see you around"

Kelsi gave her a pleading look, which Gabriella smiled and waved off.

Troy stared off after the brunette in confusion. What was going on here?

He shook his head and turned back to his other friend.

"I like your song" he said teasingly "Is it about anyone I know"? He added cheekily.

Kelsi looked up and he was surprised to see hot tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Kels?"

"I don't think it's funny at all" she sniffed.

"You read something that wasn't meant for your eyes, it's private and personal"

Troy paused mid step, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He wasn't comfortable with crying girls at all.

He patted his friend's shoulder "I'm sorry" he said sincerely.

Kelsi sighed and finally gave a nod.

"Ok" she replied.

They continued walking, Troy not realizing where he was leading her.

Kelsi looked around in awe at the garden.

"Wow" she breathed.

Troy smiled "It is pretty amazing isn't it"?

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Troy shuffled his feet. This was his and Gabriella's spot, he expected it to feel awkward, but having Kelsi here with him, well it felt ok, and it felt kind of right.

"You know I'd love to hear your song sometime"

Kelsi looked up, an undistinguished look in her eyes.

"You would"?

Troy nodded "Sure"

"I'll play it for you sometime" she added, giving a slight shiver.

"Are you cold"? Asked Troy suddenly, before she could answer he had taken off his jersey and had hung it over her shoulders.

He let out a small chuckle at seeing his big heavy jersey over her small frame.

"Thanks" she smiled.

He cocked his head to the side, Gabriella used to wear his jersey, Yet here stood Kelsi and well she looked good, very good. Before he could think three words escaped his lips.

"It looks good on you".

Kelsi's cheeks were slightly red "Thanks" she repeated.

They stood in silence for a while. The atmosphere was tense, each of them unsure of what was quite going on.

"Troy?"

"Kels?"

And suddenly they were facing one another, their faces inches apart.

Their eyes were locked and Kelsi gulped as Troy leaned forward.

His lips brushed hers and Troy noted how soft her lips felt and how they tasted of honey and berries.

Kelsi not sure what to do was only sure of one thing, she was kissing him back.

And when Troy pulled back he smiled at the dazed look in Kelsi eyes.

After a moment she looked at him questionly.

Troy grinned and pulled her back toward him, he simply whispered.

"Spark"


	8. Chapter 8

**_ Kisses in the rain._**

Troy couldn't hold back his smile as the laughter of his best friend Kelsi Nileson filled the park.

He watched her twirl around in circles, her arms flailing around on each side, her tongue poking out to catch the raindrops, She stopped and turned to face a still dry Troy seeking safety under shelter.

"Come on Troy, your missing out on all the fun"

He shook his head, "It won't be much fun when you catch a cold".

She rolled her eyes and laughed. She resumed her twirling, with each twirl becoming unsteadily faster.

Troy's eyes widened when her foot got caught with the other, resulting with her falling on her behind

A look of shock crossed her features as Troy promptly burst into laughter.

Shock was soon replaced by pain as Kelsi's eyes filled with tears.

"Ouch" she mumbled.

Troy forgetting the rain, which was now bucketing down, made his way over to help up his friend.

"Hey are you ok Kels"?

"No" she took in sharp intake of breath.

" I think my ankle is sprained"

She added as she accepted his hand and stood up, keeping one of her feet off the ground

She pointed to her left foot and Troy noticed her small lips trembling.

"Can you stand on it"? Kelsi briefly put her foot down and quickly brought back up, she winced "No"

"We should get you home so we can get ice on it" he advised.

Kelsi shook her head.

"No"

Troy sighed, he knew how stubborn Kelsi could be, but now wasn't a very good time.

"Well if you'd rather it swell up to the size of a tennis ball"

He effortlessly lifted her up into his arms.

"Then I'm just going to have to strongly insist and accept the consequences"

He started walking but paused when he felt her small fists pounding his chest.

"I'm not ready to go," she stated.

Troy rolled his eyes "you've got to be kidding me Kelsi, this is crazy, here you are injured and you want to say out here in the rain"

Seeming to have temporarily forgotten her pain she gave a smile.

"It's the first real bout of rain we've had in months and you know how I love the rain"

He sighed in defeat the sooner he gave in and do what she asked the sooner they could get back.

"Fine what do you want"?

"I want to dance"

He groaned in frustration "You seem to have lost your mind and forgotten about your ankle"

She pouted the famous Kelsi pout. "You've got legs haven't you"?

He rolled his eyes and readjusted her so that her legs were now wrapped around his waist.

"I must be crazy," he muttered

She nodded happily and begun to squeal as he started to twirl.

"Faster" she laughed lifting her arms from their place around his neck and leaning back with her arms spread out.

Troy soon joined in with her laughter, but their fun was short lived as he soon found himself falling and landing on his back with a definite thud.

He groaned, "I knew this was going to happen"

Kelsi who had landed on top of him laughed, " I'm ok" she rested her head briefly on his chest. "You make a nice landing" she joked before sitting back up and staring into his face.

"Are you ok"?

He sat up with Kelsi's still small legs wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah" he grumbled.

Kelsi cocked her head to the side.

"Aw this is my fault, I was being childish, I'm sorry", she looked down sadly.

Troy placed his finger under her chin.

"It's fine Kelsi" H smiled reassuringly.

"It's the most fun I've had in awhile"

Kelsi smiled and giggled "Really"?

Troy nodded "Really" He pulled them both up " Is it time to head home"?

"Not just yet, there's just one more thing I have to do"

Troy's eyes met hers " Not that I don't love spending time with you and I don't mean to offend you but I'm not sure how much longer I can carry you"

He readjusted her so he was back to carrying her bridal style.

"Better"? She asked slightly amused.

"Yeah now what is it you just have to do before we go"? He asked slightly annoyed as the rain began to slow down to just casual drops.

With courage she never knew she had she placed a hand on either side of his face and pulled him close.

"This" she whispered as her lips met his in a shy but meaningful kiss.

When she pulled away Troy stood momentarily dazed.

"Kelsi"? He asked shocked "What was that"?

She shyly looked down "A kiss in the rain" she mumbled.

Troy cleared his throat.

"Kelsi"?

She briefly and looked up and was surprised when Troy's lips met hers.

When he pulled away it was her turn to be momentarily dazed.

"What was that?" she breathed.

He grinned sheepishly as he pulled her in as close as he could.

"A kiss in the rain".


	9. First Night

_**First night.**_

Kelsi brought the black marker to her lips and bit on its cap thoughtfully.

Her heart seemed to beat to it's own melancholy tune and as the fan revolved around above her she sighed.

She played the first few notes of the song then promptly slammed the piano lid down in frustration. It just didn't make sense. It was suppose to reflect something different, anything other than herself.

A low whistle caught her ear and she turned around to catch a glimpse of the intruder.

"That was inspiring" her friend joked poorly.

Kelsi rolled her eyes and turned back to the piano to gather her music sheets together.

"Hello Troy"

His footsteps echoed off the wooden floorboards of the stage as he made his way over to her.

"What ya doing?" he asked, swaying in that charming childish way of his.

Kelsi smiled tiredly.

"Trying to finish a song"

He leaned back onto the piano bench casually and Kelsi averted her gaze.

She stood up and nearly dropped her sheets right then and there when he grabbed her arm.

"Hey what's wrong"?

"Nothing" she replied in a squeak.

"Come on Kelsi, something's up"

"It's just the song" ' _and you, your hand on my arm, your eyes locking onto mine, and the butterfly's in my stomach' _She added silently.

Troy nodded.

"Well let's take care of it then"

He grabbed the sheet out of her grip and before she had time to grasp what had happened.

He had the piano lid up, the sheet sitting on its designated stand and had pushed her lightly onto the small bench. He then did the worst thing possible and sat down next to her.

"Play it for me" he encouraged and like every other time he'd asked her to do something, she melted and gave in.

Her hands brushed against the keys.

She hesitated.

"I don't have the best voice"

He briefly rested his hand atop of hers.

"That's ok"

And suddenly she felt comfortable and open enough to share this very personal part of herself with him. Cause unbeknownst to Troy. He had been her inspiration.

She cleared her throat as her hands roamed the familiar keys.

"_It's the last night on earth before the great divide  
My hands are shaking time was never on our side  
And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye  
As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times _

It's never enough  
No matter how many times I tried to tell you this is love

If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth

A penny for your thoughts  
A picture so it lasts  
Let's knock down the walls of immortality  
Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear  
Only you can help me heal  
I see forever with you here  


Only vaguely aware of her actions she brushed her leg up against his.

_It's never enough no matter how many miles stand between us this is love_

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

_It's never enough  
No it's never enough  
(it's never enough)  
Oohh_

_The afterglow  
The horizon line  
The shadows fall  
Will you still be mine  
Will you still be mine  
Will you still be mine I ask_

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first_

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth"_

She shakily lifted her hands off of the keys, not quite believing what she had just done.

If it wasn't obvious before. It was now.

Unless he was thickheaded.

He cleared his throat nervously and Kelsi silently cursed.

It appeared that she wasn't that lucky.

"Kelsi I…" he started.

"It's ok," she answered as brightly as she could, although she felt a little dejected and regretful of what she'd just let him in on.

Troy shook his head.

"No, that was " He paused for lack of words "Really really good" he decided on.

Kelsi nodded and could barely contain the relief that was until he said.

"That song isn't for the new production is it"?

"No" she quietly admitted.

Troy smiled. "Now I understand why you weren't so keen on sharing it, it's rather

personal isn't it"?

She looked up and surprised herself when she didn't flinch as his eyes met her own.

"You could say that" she gave a small smile.

"Thanks for sharing it with me"

Kelsi tapped her foot nervously. "Anytime"

She watched as he stood up took up his bag.

"Practice starts in 15, so I better go, Chad freaks out when I'm not there early".

Kelsi nodded in understanding and watched him walk down the side stairs of the stage.

He was half way to the exit door when she found herself unexplainably standing up and calling.

"It's me"

Troy paused and turned around, cocking his head to the side quizzically.

"In the song" she added, twiddling her fingers.

Troy began to walk back, sensing that his friend wasn't quite finished.

She walked to the edge of the stage and sat down, her legs dangling. Feeling the sudden urgency to confirm the meaning of the song

"It's you," she whispered.

Troy's eyes widened in sudden realization and if it wasn't for the awkward moment she had just put herself in she would of found his expression comical.

"Oh Kelsi, why didn't you say anything"?

She shrugged, feeling a little more comfortable now her confession was out in the open.

"I wasn't sure if I should or not, and then you came in and you wanted to hear the song, and well I thought you would of figured it out from there"

Troy shook his head, staring at the floor.

"I thought it was about some other guy"

It was then that Kelsi realized that Troy Bolton was embarrassed and it was she that had made him feel that way.

The he looked up, staring at her straight on.

"I think we should talk"

Kelsi bit her lip; she could only imagine what was going to come next.

Please don't say anything, please.

"Want to meet up after practice? I think it's time I share a few confessions of my own"

Failing to find her voice, she could only nod.

Then he gave that butter wouldn't melt smile of his before he turned around and walked away.

Kelsi watched his retreating form she couldn't help but hope.

_Maybe just maybe, this will be the first of many nights._

_Fin- The song I used in this fic was Last Night On Earth by Delta Goodrem_


	10. Stars

_**Stars**_

The cold wet grass dampened and stained his shirt. Yet in knowing this he was quite happy and content to stay just the way he was.

His head resting on his arms he turned to face the girl beside him.

She gave a content sigh and smiled as she turned to face him.

She hoisted herself up so that she was now resting on her elbows. She lifted her gaze to the starry sky.

"So pretty" she whispered.

For the first time that night Troy looked over his close friend. Her hair was out flowing free from its cap. Her lips were pink, thanks to the berries she had been snacking on earlier and her cheeks flushed due to the warm night air.

_Pretty yes, but more so beautiful._

Feeling his gaze on her she faced him once more. Her head tilting to the side.

"What"? She questioned lightly.

Troy shook his head.

"Nothing Kels"

She giggled and looked back up the skies.

"Well don't you think their pretty"?

"What"?

She rolled her eyes. "The stars Troy"

"Oh yeah sure" he answered vaguely. Noticing how her eyes dazzled in the nightlight.

Sensing his mind was elsewhere she turned so that she was now lying on her side.

"Ok Troy spill"

Finally sitting up, stretching his arms as he did "Spill what"?

Kelsi threw her arms up in the air "Whatever's on your mind, oh my goodness, it's a girl" she exclaimed in realization

Finally finished with his thoughts he decided to play along.

"A girl"? He questioned.

Kelsi nodded vigorously "Yes you like a girl"

Troy nodded seriously "True "

"And he admits it" she exclaimed in triumph " let's see who could it be" she pondered as she stroked her chin.

Troy bit his lip, trying to keep from laughing. Here was his perfect opportunity to get his message through to his gorgeously clueless friend.

"Well it's not Gabriella that much I know, you guys decided to be just good friends, ah not Sharpay, not quite affordable"

Troy poked his toungue out and Kelsi sent him a glare.

"Keep guessing"

She ran off a long list of names and when she came to the last name she looked up at him in frustration.

"Well that's all the single girls in our year, do you have something to share Troy, like a coming out of the closet announcement"

Troy laughed, "I'm not gay Kelsi"

She folded her arms and huffed "I know that, I just don't get it, I haven't forgotten anyone have I"?

Tory smirked and nodded "You have"

Kelsi frowned for a moment and Troy watch silently in amusement.

A few moments later her eyes widened. He couldn't help but chuckle.

He scooted closer over to her.

"Me"? She squeaked.

Troy nodded "You"

"But I"… she then threw her face into her hands.

"Oh my goodness, the past few weeks, the carrying of books, the meet ups after rehearsals, the movie nights, the flirting, I've been so clueless" she mumbled.

She looked up "I'm sorry Troy, It's not that I don't feel the same way, it's just I never imagined you feeling like that…'

And it was all that he needed to hear as he captured her lips with his, cutting her ramble short.

He laughed at her dazed expression as he pulled away.

"Wow" she breathed, briefly staring up at the sky. "I think I love the stars even more so now"

She turned to face him, all serious.

"Troy?"

"Yes"

"Shut me up again"

And he complied, under the shine of the stars.


End file.
